


Confirming the Hypothesis

by gracelessAesthetic



Series: The Bad Medicine Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessAesthetic/pseuds/gracelessAesthetic
Summary: After meeting Moira O'Deorain for the first time, Angela has found the other doctor consuming her thoughts night and day.  When opportunity arrises, she seizes her chance.





	Confirming the Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Social Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334550) by [afracturedthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afracturedthought/pseuds/afracturedthought). 



> Hey everyone! This is a commissioned continuation of afracturedthought's 'Social Experiment' found here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334550  
> So you should definitely give that a read before continuing here! It's a really great fic so give them your support!

Angela's mind was a swirling maelstrom of emotions far too complex for her to pick apart and examine.  The feeling of sturdy hands caressing the length of her body and warm lips hungrily pressing against her own was almost more than she was capable of comprehending.  Without a doubt, she had been wanting nothing but for the past twenty-four hours, but until moments ago she hadn't truly expected reality to mirror fantasy. When Moira had knocked on her door, however… She had acted before her mind had the chance to overthink and talk her out of it.  Her body had moved in a split-second decision and she wasn't going to let herself regret that now. Moira's quick and eager reciprocation was certainly making that easier.

As Moira carried Angela over to the bed and pulled her onto her lap, a small voice in Angela's mind cried out in bafflement.  This was  _ not _ something she did.  She did not throw herself at women she hardly knew, hadn't spoken to beyond a handful of brief exchanges, and yet the desire she had felt for the handsome Irish doctor had been almost instantaneous.  The throbbing between her thighs was doing a highly effective job at silencing that voice as Moira nibbled down her neck and along her collarbone. In response, Angela ground her hips harder, a smile curving her lips at the delightful sound her actions earned.  

Angela wasted no further time tugging at Moira's tie and undoing the buttons on her shirt.  The other woman wasn't wearing a bra, something Angela found incredibly convenient as she took a nipple into her mouth.  Moira's moaning intensified before she let out a growl of frustration, slipping her fingers under the shoulders of Angela's dress, sliding the fabric down her arms.  Then Angela found herself on her back and her dress being pulled further down until it was nothing but a heap of fabric somewhere on the floor. Moira's finger left a trail from her sternum to the waistline of her panties, pausing for a moment before sliding lower, putting just enough pressure against the damp silk between her thighs to make her gasp.  Angela's head went back, her eyes closed and lips parted as Moira's mouth worked its way down the inside of her legs, nipping gently every so often.

“I should tell you,” Moira murmured between bites, “it has been quite a while…”  She let the thought trail off, but it wasn't difficult for Angela to fill in the rest.

“It's the same for me, but listen.  I don't want you to worry about that.”  Moira looked up, locking eyes with her, her expression a torn mix of hesitation and desire.  “I don't give a damn about experience or lack thereof. I want you, want to touch you, taste you… to feel you come.”  Angela felt her cheeks flush even further as she said those words. She couldn't remember having ever talked so crassly like that before, but now the words flowed of their own accord.  “I want,  _ need _ , you to fuck me.  Now.  _ Please. _ ” 

Her last desperate plea seemed to give Moira all the encouragement she needed.  In one deft movement she tugged Angela's panties down her legs and over her ankles, casting them aside before grasping her thighs and forcing them apart, her grip surprisingly strong.  She pinched the skin just at the crook of Angela's thigh between her teeth and sucked hard enough to elicit a jolt of pain. It did not, however, have any detrimental effect on Angela's libido.  Quite the opposite, Angela was somewhat shocked to realize, and Moira's name slipped from her lips in an unrestrained groan of pleasure.

“I hope you have no qualms with me leaving a mark or two,” Moira simpered, her lips brushing against the mound of soft hair as she spoke, the whispering touch teasing at a promise of more. 

“Might be… a bit late to ask,” Angela stammered between breaths.  She felt a mixture of frustration and amazement that Moira already had her so on edge.  

As the biting continued, Moira ran a gentle hand along Angela's other thigh, once again only giving the slightest touch between, teasing, tormenting, and Angela found herself tearing at the sheets beneath her in sheer aggravation.  She wanted so badly to plead for relief, but that would mean Moira had won, and they were playing a game of sorts, weren't they? After all, they had been dancing around each other, watching, waiting for the other to make their move since their eyes first met.  Angela had moved her piece, tested her theory, and now it would have to be Moira who took the next step. Unfortunately for her, she was unprepared for just how extreme that step would prove to be.

Moira finally ceased in her caresses and leaned back, shrugging off her shirt as she did so, exposing her slender torso in full, a wash of freckles dotting her shoulders and breasts.  Rising to her knees, she beckoned Angela forward with the crook of a finger. 

“Come here,” she commanded, her voice husky, and Angela shivered as she pulled herself forward.  Moira exuded such an aura of dominance that she was able to issue her next demand with nothing more than a cast of her eyes.  Understanding what was being asked of her, she knelt before Moira and undid the buckle on her belt, followed quickly by the button and zipper of her slacks.  Moira ran a tender hand through Angela's hair before rising to her feet, Angela tugging down her trousers as she did so. Lifting one long, graceful leg after the other, she stepped out of the folds of fabric and towered over Angela in nothing but thigh-highs and panties.  Angela considered her attire for a moment; one did not typically wear stockings with slacks, and that lingerie was not something worn to business meetings. Moira had most definitely been planning this, and the confirmation sent a thrill down her spine.

Moira bent at the waste to give Angela a deep kiss, pinching her lower lip between teeth before parting.  As she rose back to her full height, she pressed a foot against Angela's shoulder and shoved back. The action caught her off-guard, but she had no desire to resist as it was.  Moira dragged the foot slowly down over Angela's breasts and stomach before stopping between her legs, where she nudged hard against her slit. Angela bit her lips to keep her desperate plea from escaping, but the effort was starting to become more strenuous than it was worth.  Who cared about winning when losing promised such a fulfilling reward? And she did lose, in the end, when the slow grinding finally proved to be more than she could withstand, and she let free her cry of need with a resigned smile. 

Moira's grin was nothing short of wicked as she knelt once again between Angela's legs, gripping her thighs tight and lifting them up until her spine curved inward.  Using her own legs to keep her propped, Moira leaned her arms almost casually across Angela's upturned ass, her head resting on top.

“Please,  _ what _ ?  You're going to have to be more specific.”  Oh, she was good at this. Intimidating as hell, but all the more desirable for it.

Angela growled.  “....I want to feel your mouth on me, dammit.” 

“A request I am happy to oblige,” she purred before plunging her tongue between Angela's soaking lips.

A burst of white hot electricity wiped any trace of coherent thought from Angela's mind as she felt Moira's hot mouth run the length of her pussy, gently sucking the folds of skin between her teeth before moving to her clit, flicking it hard with her tongue.  The rest of Angela's body seemed to disappear, every nerve ending in her brain rewired to that single throbbing spot between her thighs. Every stroke and pinch and swirl sent another jolt up through her, lighting her up with mind-numbing pleasure. Then she felt a long, slender finger slide inside her, the angle of her body allowing for the deepest penetration, and her eyes went wide as stars danced across her vision.  

Thrusts joined the strokes of tongue, slow at first before picking up speed, becoming harder and more fervent as a second finger joined.  Moira dug deeper, leaving their entire length buried as she crooked the tips, holding nothing back now. The sensation of Moira inside her, filling her, building her up utterly consumed her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge, her breathing coming in hard, short bursts as her entire body violently trembled.  Her restricted movement only added to the ecstacy until she broke at last, the orgasm tearing through her, sending spasms throughout her entire body. Moira's name escaped her lips over and over, her moaning so loud she was certain the entire floor could hear but she didn't care, couldn't possibly care about anything but  _ Moira _ , Moira giving her what she had so desperately needed, fully fueling the flames she had lit with that first knowing smile. 

Moira finally pulled away, raising her fingers to her mouth, licking them off slowly.  Angela was aware of her legs collapsing to the bed, and she couldn't have moved them if she tried.  She lay there, gasping for breath, mind still blank as Moira gave her a satisfied smirk.

“I never would have expected you to have such a set of lungs on you, Doctor Ziegler.  You were so soft-spoken before,” she teased. 

Angela tried to glare, tried to respond, but found she couldn't quite recall which words were best to use in this situation.  Couldn't remember much at all, if she were honest, except that she wasn't  _ quite _ satisfied, not yet.  There was something more she still craved, and only Moira could give it to her.  If only she could manage to articulate that need… but words proved unnecessary, as Moira seemed especially attuned to Angela's train of thought.

“I do believe it's my turn, but you seem incapable of movement.  Nevertheless, there are ways around that,” she said as she removed her own panties and sidled up by Angela's head.  She swung one leg around to straddle her face and suddenly Angela's senses were consumed by Moira, red hair and pink skin filling her vision, desire dripping onto her chin, sweet musk flooding her nostrils, intoxicating her.  She didn't hesitate before grasping Moira's sharp hips and pressing her mouth hungrily to her mound. 

Any intent to slowly tease evaporated as soon as she took her first taste, and she let her lips and tongue work as they pleased, drinking her in, drowning.  She was dimly aware of a thudding above her as Moira slammed her palms against the headboard, her body trembling as she struggled to support herself. Her gasps and moans only served to encourage Angela and she pushed her tongue in deep.  Her grip tightened as Moira began rocking her hips, grinding with an intense desperation and Angela wanted nothing more than for her to come, to feel her pleasure reach its climax over her mouth. It was not long before her efforts were rewarded, either, and the sound of her own name being called out once again heightened her own arousal. 

With great effort, Moira heaved herself off and fell heavily to the bed next to Angela, laying on her back.  Angela wiped a hand across her mouth and propped herself up on her elbows, leaning in to kiss her softly. She felt a hand cup her cheek as the kiss was returned, and for a moment she let herself drift away in pure bliss.  As her mental facilities slowly returned, she silently commended herself and was unable to keep a smile off her face.

“What is it?” Moira asked with amusement. 

Angela shook her head.  “Just feeling a little proud of myself, is all.”

“I suppose you have the right to that.  Your talents with your tongue are quite remarkable.” 

Angela felt a blush heat her face and she smiled wider.  “That wasn’t what I was referring to, but your praise is welcome and reassuring all the same.  No, I just meant that… well, this isn’t the sort of thing I usually do. Actually, I  _ never _ do.  I never pursue, never step outside of my comfort zone.  I always play it safe, at least when it comes to romantic endeavors.” 

“Is this romance?” Moira asked with a smirk.  “I haven’t even had the chance to take you out for dinner yet.”

“Alright,  _ sexual _ matters then, but I still- wait,  _ dinner? _  You want to take me out?”  

Moira oozed confidence as she stretched her arms behind her head.  How did she  _ do _ that?  “Well, it seems like the next appropriate step, although usually people do things in the  _ reverse _ order, unless I’m mistaken.”

Angela blushed again.  “To be honest I’m not sure I would have made it through another dinner.”

“Oh, do not mistake my remark for complaint.  As I said before, it had been quite a while. I assure you my desire was genuine.”

“Your eagerness was never in doubt,” Angela laughed, and Moira’s composed mask finally cracked and her freckled face glowed scarlet.  Angela kissed her cheek. “I accept your offer. I think I would very much like to take the time to get to know you. A good, long time…”


End file.
